


It's Time To Be Me

by SaraGraham



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Benji Campbell - Freeform, Boyfriends, Coming Out, First Love, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parents, Pilar Salizar, Victor Salazar - Freeform, post season 1 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraGraham/pseuds/SaraGraham
Summary: Victor comes out to his parents.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's Time To Be Me

Kissing Benji at the school dance was by far the highlight of my night, but seeing how upset Mia was dulled the moment. I wanted to tell her, had every intention of telling her, but she saw us before I could.   
After my parents announced that they were separating, I figured telling them my secret was a bad idea, but keeping it inside was eating me up. I didn’t know how they would react, but I couldn’t keep this from them any longer.   
“Mom, Dad, I’m gay,” I said, confidence I didn’t feel coming through strong in my voice.   
Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Minutes where my heart rate skyrocketed to unhealthy levels, but for the first time in months, years even, I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders.   
“Please say something,” I begging, unable to take the silence any longer.   
“Honey,” Mom started, but I could see her hesitation in the way she kept picking at the fraying edge of the throw pillow she was holding on her lap.  
“Are you sure?” Dad asked. I knew this was coming. Dad was not the most accepting, something I had seen many times, but most recently at my birthday party.   
“Yes. I am sure. I am gay.” The words were getting easier to say each time and for that I was grateful.   
“Thank you for telling us,” Mom said, avoiding eye contact.   
When several minutes passed by with no more words being spoken, I headed to my room. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now and I just hoped that he was awake.   
When the call connected, his voice came through the speaker sounding deeper than normal.  
“Did I wake you?” I asked, hoping that I hadn’t.  
“I had just dozed off, but it’s okay. Are you okay?” Benji asked.  
“Yeah. I think so. I just came out to my parents and sister.”  
“You did?” nervous excitement colored his voice. “How did it go?”  
“Okay. Dad asked if I was sure. Mom said thanks for telling us. That was about it. Honestly, it went better than I was expecting.” When I made the decision to come out tonight, I wasn’t sure what to expect. I knew Dad was going to have a hard time with it, but I was hoping that I still had a place to call home. Thankfully, it seemed as though I did, at least for now.  
“How do you feel?” Benji asked, his voice softer and smooth in my ear.  
“Weightless,” I answered honestly. I felt as though I could take a deep breath, like I was a person that was no longer walking on egg shells at the edge of a cliff.   
“I’m proud of you. I know how hard and scary it can be, but you did it.”  
“Thanks B,” I smiled, feeling a fluttering in my chest at his words. While my parents’ reactions weren’t what I was hoping for, Benji’s was perfect. Benji had made my entire night perfect.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at work,” Benji said.  
“I thought you transferred stores?”  
“I did, but I texted Sarah as soon as you walked back into the dance and asked if I could come back. She agreed, so we are working together still, as long as that won’t be a problem for you.”  
“Nope. No problem at all.”  
“Good. I guess I should go. It’s getting late and we have an early shift tomorrow. Goodnight Victor.”  
“Goodnight Benji.”

*

I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes after getting off the phone with Benji, when there was a knock on my door.  
“Come in,” I said, nervously.   
“Hey,” Pilar said as she took a hesitant step into my room, closing the door behind her. She had remained silent through my coming out and with how mad at me she was earlier, I didn’t know how this would go.  
“Hey.”  
“Can I sit down?” she asked.  
“Yeah. Of course. Yes.”  
“Okay.” She moved my backpack from the chair beside my bed and took a seat, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them twice.   
“So B was Benji?” she asked.  
“Yes,” I said. “And just so you know, I only kissed him once and he stopped it on that work trip. I was going to tell Mia, but then she was going through so much stuff at home that I wanted to give her the perfect night, but I ruined that too,” I rambled.  
“You don’t have to explain. It was brave coming out to Mom and Dad. I’m sorry they didn’t react better. I just want you to know that this doesn’t change anything with us. I am still your sister and I am proud of you.”  
I felt a tug at my heart from her words. It was nice knowing that my sister loved me for me, the real me. “Thank you.” I swiped my finger at the corner of my eye, trying to stop the tear from rolling down my face.  
“Don’t cry. I’m still the same sister that I have always been and I will smack you if you start crying.”  
“Glad to know some things will never change.”  
“Goodnight Victor.”  
“Night Pilar.”  
Once she was gone, I finally was able to fall asleep, glad that today was finally over. Tomorrow would be a new day and I would finally get to live my truth.


End file.
